One Of Them
by Mac-alicious
Summary: [HSM 2] When did you become...one of them? [Ryan's POV, really short]


A/N: Here's the short one-shot that I wrote in Ryan's POV. It's based on the scene of HSM2 where Sharpay questions him about becoming one of the 'dishwashing wildcats'. It's pretty short and I don't have much experience with Ryan's character…so if you review try not to be too hard on me! Enjoy! R&R please! Thanks! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM 2.

**One of Them**

"I said 'keep an eye on them', not turn them into the cast of Grease!"

I looked around, my chest swelling with pride. I was overcome by a sense of accomplishment. Not having to share it with Sharpay made it all the better.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I smiled, suddenly wanting to see how much I could test her before she blew up at me. I was surprised at myself. I had never felt that way before. I usually did my best to appease her—better to avoid her temper.

Sharpay's scowl etched in deeper, "Do you want us to lose the Star Dazzle award to a bunch of dishwashers?"

At her last comment, two things happened at once: one, an unexpected flare of protectiveness rose in me for the so-called "dishwashers" and two, I frowned as I caught hold of the word us. I wondered if she could see the confusion on my face—or the anger in my eyes. I wondered if she was ever as observant. I wondered if she saw how she affected the people around her, if she cared at all.

"Us?" I raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Well, I guess that's showbiz."

There was no "us", not since my twin ditched me for the basketball boy. Sharpay was showbiz in physical form: cut throat betrayal at its greatest. I couldn't help but be a little relieved when she cut me loose. It just meant I didn't need to do her dirty work anymore. I could make my own decisions—a fact she both hated and ignored most of the time.

"When did you become…" Sharpay's face crinkled in disgust, "…_one of them_?"

Her tone was accusing, but I only smiled. Had she expected me to react differently? Was I supposed to yell and scream and beg her to take it back? Was I supposed to be insulted? My sister was either oblivious or she didn't know me at all.

"You know, I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed lightly as I readied myself to leave. "But you and Troy have a good show."

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked out. The desperation in her voice as she called after me only made it wider.

"Oh, we plan to."

As I walked down the corridor of Lava Springs alone, it dawned on me. I was free. Free of my sister. Free of her shadow. Free to make my own decisions. I really was one of _them_.

The truth was I really did find that a compliment. I would much rather be aligned with Gabriella, Chad and the others, than with my sister and her conniving ways. She is my sister and I do love her, but sometimes she goes too far—like what she's doing with Troy. Poor boy didn't know what hit him. I know how hard it is to say no to Sharpay—especially when she's manipulating a person like she is with Troy. It feels nice to be out of her clutches.

I was actually enjoying myself with them—at the baseball game and at the rehearsal. It was the first time in my life that someone had acknowledged that I was good at something and actually wanted to give me credit for it. When it came down to me and Sharpay, it was always about Sharpay. Never me. It felt good to be noticed. It was a real ego booster.

Spending time with the East High Wildcats—dishwashers or not—was _fun_. Real genuine fun. That was something I rarely experienced when I performed with Sharpay. She liked control. She liked to be the boss. With them, they asked for my help and I gave it. But no one felt the need to be in perfect control, which made it all the better. They just wanted to have fun _together_. It was great to be included—a part of something, not just a prop for my sister.

I had been liberated and I wasn't going to waste it. I was one of them now, my sister hadn't been wrong. She was going to have a run for her money at the Talent Show. Can you say Star Dazzle, anyone?


End file.
